Workaholic
by LightweightLove
Summary: Niley Story with a hint of Jemi. Nick is a workaholic 22 years old and single. Miley is Nicks assistant also 22 years old and single. What could happen if they go to hawaii on a business trip? find out in Workaholic.
1. Chapter 1

I walked up to the elevator, to begin yet another day of work with my arrogant and moody boss Nick Grey; Nick Grey is the CEO of his family's business, Grey Records. Nick is a workaholic he was always at work and as his assistant I had to be there too. The good part being that Nick is single seeing as he's at work all the time and Nick is pretty hot.

I walked up to my desk with mine and Nick's coffee. My desk was right opposite Demi, Demi was my best friend, we've been friends since high school.

Demi: Hey Miles

Me: Hey Dems, is Nick here yet?

Demi: Came in a few minutes ago

Me: Okay, well I'll be right back

I walked into Nick's office. Sure enough he was already sitting at his computer finishing work.

Me: Morning Mr Grey, he's your Caramel Macchiato. Is there anything else I can do for you?

Nick: (doesn't look up from computer) Morning, Could you please get the files on Jessie McCartney **(Legal He was on 1 ep of HM as himself)**, I need to go over them for his latest record.

Me: Sure, is that everything?

Nick: For now

He is so rude; he doesn't even look up from his screen. I walk out and go to the filing cabinet and search for Jessie's files. I finally found them and went back to Nick.

I knocked on the door.

Nick: Come in

I walked in.

Me: Here are Mr McCartney's files *Hands Nick the files*

Nick: Thanks.

Me: Anything else I can do for you, Mr Grey?

Nick: No that's all, Miss Cyrus, I'll call you if I need anything

Me: Yes, Mr Grey * I began to walk out*

Nick: Oh and Miss Cyrus?

Me: Yes

Nick: Call me Nick, Mr Grey makes me sound old

Me: Yes, Mr G-I mean Nick * Smiled*

*I walked out the door*

Demi: So what has Mr Rudeness got you doing now?

Me: Nothing, plus he told me to call him Nick

Demi: Wow, I'm guessing he's in a good mood today

Me: Thank you captain Duh!

Demi: Well anyway I better get back to work, Joe should be here soon.

I sat at my desk and finished filing all the new talent and sorted out all the demo's and letters people had sent into the company.

Then I heard Nick shout my name so I got up and walked into his office.

Me: Yes Nick?

Nick: Miley could you please organise all the demo's and bring them in here please

Me: I have already sorted them, so I'll bring them in right away, anything else?

Nick: No that's all for the moment * I began walking to the door* Oh and I can call you Miley right?

Me: Yeah *Smiles*

Nick: *Smiles* oh and seeing as there isn't much left to do you and Demi can leave when Joe arrives.

Me: Thanks Nick

I walked out.

Me: Dems, Nicks says we can leave when Joe arrives

Demi: Cool

**END OF CHAPTER 1!**

**I FORGOT BOUT THIS STORY JUST FOUND IT IN MY FILES :) WROTE IT IN THE HOLS **

**I KNOW ITS NOT THAT NILEY YET BUT IT WILL ME AND KINDA JEMI TO =) IF I GET 3 REVIEWS I WILL CARRY ON! **

**REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Im soooo sorry about how long this has taken, ive had writers block on this story...but I hope you like this.. Review and comment on what Stories you want me to update next.**_

**Chapter 2 **

**Mileys Pov The Next Day**

I walked into the office with the usual coffee. Demi was sat at her desk smiling; I wonder what got her all smiley.

"Well Demetria what's gotten you all smiley?" I smirked

"Joe came in this morning and asked me out" She replied grinning

"OMG Demi that's awesome!"

"I KNOW! Mr Grey is waiting for you" she stated smirking

"Okies" I replied before walking in with his coffee

"Morning Mr Grey" I greeted smiling

He looked up and smiled "I told you to call me Nick, Miley"

"Sorry Nick, here's your coffee" I said as I place the coffee on his desk

"Thank you Miley"

"Is that all Nick?" I asked

"No, Miley how would you like to go to Hawaii?" Nick asked. Hawaii? Why would he ask me that?

"I need to go to Hawaii on a business trip and I need an assistant to come with me and I was hoping you could come along" He stated with a hint of hope in his eyes

"Sure, I'd love to come Nick" I answered

"Okay we leave in 2 days"

**In Hawaii (Miley's POV)**

**(Go to Profile for Pictures of the Villa)**

We had just arrived in Hawaii and were now on our way to Nicks Villa, yes Nick owns a villa in Hawaii, and he is rich!

"There are a few bedrooms at the villa Miley, hope you don't mind living with me for a month"

"No that's fine, Nick" I smiled then the taxi came to a halt, I got out and looked around the villa was beautiful. Nick got out of the taxi after paying the driver and then collected our bags, he insisted he carried mine seeing as I brought 2 suitcases.

We went inside and Nick put the bags down and I stood awkwardly in the middle of the foyer.

"Come on I'll show you to your room" Nick said interrupting me from gazing around.

I followed him all the way to a guest bedroom, which I'm guessing is mine for 4 weeks.

"Well I will let you get settled than Miley, I'll give you a tour after dinner which will be ready at 7pm" Nick stated

"Okay, well thank you Nick" I smiled

Nick walked out the room, leaving me to unpack and freshen up.

**Nick's POV**

Is it wrong to be unbelievably attracted to you assistant?

I walked out of Miley's room leaving her to settle in, I walked down the hall to my bedroom and got changed into more casual clothes, a polo shirt and jeans.

After I changed and freshened up, I walked down stairs and into the living room; I sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

20 Minutes later Miley came downstairs, she was wearing a black of the shoulder shirt with black floral shorts and gladiator black sandals she had her hair down and it she looked beautiful.

"Hey Nick" she said as she walked over to the couch and sat next to me

"Hey Miley" I replied

"What's the time?" she asked

"Uhmm 5" I said as I checked my watch

"Oh okay" she replied, it was kinda awkward between us, we sat there watching TV, until I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"So Miley, tell me about yourself" I spoke breaking the silence

"Okay Uhmm well I'm 22, single, my parents live in Tennessee, I sing and play guitar, my best friend is Demi and Uhmm I live on my own, I live on my own. I don't know what else to tell you." She replied after she turned to face me.

"Okay, since you told me about yourself, I'll tell you a little about me" I replied smirking "Well I'm also 22 and I work alot, as you know, which makes me single because I'm always working so I don't have time to have a girlfriend and if I do I don't spend alot of time with her because of Work, anyway, I play guitar too, and sing a little, I live with my brother Joe, who you know and I guess he would be my best friend" I continued.

"Wow I didn't know you played.." she started but I interrupted her by leaning over and kissing her, I know it was wrong but I'm really attracted to her right now.

She kissed back, I pushed her back on the couch and hovered over her still kissing, Miley started to deepen the kiss as she ran her tongue across my lip, I happily opened my mouth letting her tongue roam around my mouth. I let my tongue slip into her mouth, we were making out for about 90 minutes (A/N: Rach if ur reading this..hahhahahaha u know where i got the time from ;P )

We were interrupted by the dinner bell. I sat up "Well that's Dinner" I got up of the couch and took Miley's hand.


	3. SORRY!

**Im so sorry I was going to update a few days ago. Did you hear about the floods in Australia? Yeah well I live in Aus and my suberb was pretty much an Island, So i only used my laptop to charge my ipod because the power was out... It was a pretty hard few days... I really hope to update soon but i go back to school next week.. btw im okay.. my house didn't flood.. So SORRY! **

**LOVE Danielle**


End file.
